Goodbye To You
by LiKaTaSa
Summary: Soul finally became a Death Scythe, and while he knows he should be psyched, he can't help but feel upset. He's going to lose his meister, his friend, and his partner. (Hints of SoMa, but not really.)


**Goodbye to You**

"Where is he?" She mutters to herself.

She turns the corner in the hallway, trying to find her snow-haired partner in the large academy.

"Soul?" She calls. No reply.

She turns swiftly at an imaginary sound. The academy sure gets creepy at night.

"Why did you leave?" She asks the air silently.

She continues down the large and dark hallway. A breeze blows through the corridor, making her shiver.

"Maka?" She whips around to see her weapon coming out of a classroom.

"Soul! Where did you go, you weenie?" She questions, walking towards him quickly.

The red-eyed teen sighs. "How many times do I have to tell you that those fancy parties aren't my scene?"

She groans. "But this party is for you! Don't you _want_ to celebrate becoming a Death Scythe? Kid worked so hard to-"

"I don't really care if it's my party or if the food is 'perfectly aligned' or whatever. I just don't really feel like celebrating, is all." He mumbles, turning his back to her.

She sighs. "I don't understand, Soul. We've been working towards this for so long. I thought you'd be happier."

"Yeah." He smirks and looks back at her but his eyes are dark and sad. "So did I."

She looks in the direction of the celebration and sighs again, letting her eyes drift over to her friend again. "Ok. Let's go, then."

She turns and began walking away, heading towards the exit of the academy.

"What?" Soul is shocked. He thought she'd put up more of a fight and force him to stay. She likes these things. "You're not gonna stay and enjoy the party?"

"What's a party without its host?" She smiles back at him. "Besides, I want to spend time with you, Soul. Let's have our own little celebration. Two's a party, right?"

He smiles genuinely. He definitely has the coolest meister ever. Had.

There goes his smile.

He trails behind her warily. She keeps walking and when they hit the cool air of the night outside she takes a deep breath.

"Home?"

"Yeah. Sure."

They walk, in silence, to Soul's motorcycle. He climbs on and gestures for her to climb in behind him. She complies.

When she wraps her arms around him, she realizes just how tense he is. She sighs. "Let's stop at the court, will you?"

"The basketball court? Why do you want to go there?" Maka hates basketball. Or really any sport. Why would she want to go _now_?

"Just.. let's go."

They pull up to the park and she jumps off, leaving him to get to the court.

"Fickle woman." He mutters as he locks his bike up. He saunters up to the court, digging his hands into his pockets and trying his best to keep cool.

He finally approaches the court to see Maka, just standing there, in front of the bench staring at nothing but still seeing everything. He approaches her silently, but she still senses him. "Do you remember that day you dragged me out here to play basketball?"

"You mean every time you came to the court? Yeah. I remember each time, I had the bruises for days."

She chuckles. "Yeah, sorry about that."

He shrugs.

"Well, even if it didn't seem like it at the time, I really enjoyed those moments of normalcy." She said with a warm smile on her face.

He scoffed. "Sure, I could tell you were so happy when you had steam coming out of your ears and a scowl on your face."

She laughs. He stares at her. Normally, he'd have at least gotten a glare by now for missing the point. "Soul, listen to me, will you?"

He sits on the bench and leans back, letting his arms rest on the back. "So what's the point of this talk?"

"My point is, everything's different now." She looks over at him, right in the eye. "But nothing's changed."

"You're not making any sense."

"I mean... Even if we aren't technically partners anymore, we're still friends. We'll still have days where Blackstar's going to be screaming his head off, and Kid's always going to be obsessed with symmetry." She smirks. "And trust me, there are still Maka Chops in your future."

"Whoopee." He says sarcastically, trying to hide his smile.

"And no matter what, I'll always be your meister and you'll always be my weapon. Even if we aren't fighting together." He looks at her and she holds her hand out to him. "We promised to be partners. We never had an 'until'."

He grabs her hand and lets her pull him up, into a hug, crushing their joined hands between them. He pulls back slightly to look at her and he smiles. She smiles back, staring right back into his crimson eyes. "Thanks, Maka. I guess I lost my cool there."

"Yeah. So we cool now?"

"Yeah."

They chuckle. She pulls back and backs away to the motorcycle. "Let's stay cool, okay?"

"Yeah." So he does still have the coolest meister.

Cool.

A/N: This was part of a collection I had, but then I decided to post them separately sooo Sorry if you were confused. -_- even if I had two reviews from the same person :P


End file.
